Hello, Mr History!
by BabySmurf2601
Summary: [Chapter 3 Update!]/"Do Seonsaengnim, kembalikan ponselku! Kumohon!"/"Tapi, kenapa aku malah ke kedai ramyeon ini?"/"Benar, hyung! Soo Kyung noona kembaran Kyungsoo hyung."/"Seonsaengnim, tolong ajarkan aku pelajaran sejarah."/"Dia pacarmu?"/"U-umm… dia orang yang kucari di kedai ramyeon kemarin, Seonsaengnim."/KaiSoo Fic/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Mr. History!**

**Chapter 1: ****"****Prolog"**

Author: Azzelya Bara

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Drama

Cast: KaiSoo

Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah tentang Do Kyungsoo si guru baru yang akan menjalani hari-harinya bersama salah satu siswa didikannya yang rendah dalam pelajaran sejarah, tapi pintar dalam pelajaran matematika. Kesan pertemuan pertama yang buruk membuat mereka berdua saling bersikap dingin. Tapi, apa akan begitu selamanya?/KaiSoo Fic/DLDR

Warning: Tidak sesuai EYD, alur berantakan & kecepatan, serta bahasa yang aneh! Jika tidak suka, jangan dibaca!

* * *

"Selamat, Anda diterima di sekolah ini, Kyungsoo sshi."ujar seorang pria paruh baya pada sosok Namja berwajah manis yang duduk di depan meja yang menghalangi mereka berdua.

"B-benarkah?!"pekik si Namja berwajah manis, kaget. "A-aku senang mendengar hal itu, Kangta sshi."ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Mulai besok kau sudah bisa mengajar sekaligus menjadi wali kelas 2-A."

"2-A?! I-itukan…"Kyungsoo tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya saking senang.

"Benar. Kelas primadona di sekolah ini."Kangta menambahkan.

Andai kini Kyungsoo bukan berada di Ruang Kepala Sekolah, Dia pasti sudah meloncat-loncat kegirangan karena sudah diterima di salah satu SMA terkenal—SM High School. Seminggu yang lalu, Kyungsoo memang melamar pekerjaan sebagai seorang guru karena sekolah itu sedang membutuhkan guru baru. Dan, pada hari ini Kyungsoo diterima.

Awalnya Kyungsoo agak ragu. Ia berpikir kalau nanti tidak bisa diterima, namun ternyata segala pemikirannya salah total. Yang terjadi adalah Kyungsoo diterima oleh pihak sekolah, bukannya pulang dari SM High School sambil menangis karena ditolak. Yang lebih membuat Kyungsoo senang bukan main, Ia akan mengajar di kelas 2-A. Kyungsoo dengar, siswa-siswa di kelas itu adalah siswa yang memiliki prestasi tinggi, tak heran kalau kelas itu menjadi kelas primadona di SM High School.

"Terima kasih, Kangta sshi!"Kyungsoo bangun dari kursi dan membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya. "Aku akan mengajar dengan baik di sekolah ini. Sebisa mungkin aku tidak akan mengecewakan. Janji!"pria paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum tipis melihat perilaku si guru baru.

"Aku akan selalu mengingat janjimu. Sekarang kau boleh pulang. Istirahatlah, dan persiapkan semuanya untuk besok. Aku tak ingin melihatmu terlambat. Jam 7 tepat pelajaran sudah dimulai."terangnya.

"Baiklah, Kangta sshi! Aku pamit dulu."setelah berpamitan, Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Ruang Kepala Sekolah.

**BLAM!**

Begitu menutup pintu ruangan, Kyungsoo langsung berteriak-teriak senang—untunglah koridor sekolah sedang sepi karena sekarang sudah jam 4 sore. Biarlah Dia terlihat aneh karena teriak-teriak seperti orang gila, yang jelas Kyungsoo sangat bahagia sekarang. Rasanya Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang, memberitahukan hal ini pada orang tuanya, tidur, lalu besoknya berangkat ke SM High School, dan mengajar.

"Hey!"tiba-tiba, seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan, sontak Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke orang itu. Rasa senangnya kembali bertambah begitu mengetahui kalau orang itu adalah sosok yang sangat familiar baginya.

"E-eh! Joonmyeon Hyung?!"Kyungsoo berteriak girang. Sosok yang menepuk bahunya tadi menyunggingkan senyum tipis di sudut bibirnya.

Perkenalkan, dialah Kim Joonmyeon atau yang sering disapa Suho. Suho adalah teman Kyungsoo sewaktu kecil. Takdir memisahkan mereka ketika SMP, dan takdir pula yang mempertemukan mereka kembali di SM High School.

"Iya. Kau pasti Kyungsoo, kan? Lama tidak bertemu, Kyungsoo."ucap Joonmyeon. Dia sangat merindukan sosok sahabatnya itu.

"Sudah sangat lama sekali, Hyung. Aku tak menduga kalau kita bisa bertemu kembali di sini."kata Kyungsoo. "Hyung kenapa di sini?"

"Padahal aku juga mau bertanya tentang itu padamu. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan tugasku, dan sekarang aku mau pulang."

"Memangnya tugasmu apa, Hyung? Membersihkan WC?"Kyungsoo bergurau.

"Tidak. Aku mengajar di sini."jawab Suho. "Lebih tepatnya mengajar matematika."

"Apa? Matematika? Padahal seingatku dulu nilai matematikamu selalu rendah, Hyung. Oh ya, aku juga akan mengajar di sini, Hyung."

"Itukan sudah sangat lama, Kyungsoo. Semenjak duduk di SMA, aku malah tertarik dengan matematika, dan mempelajarinya dengan serius."Suho menjawab sambil mengingat masa lalunya sewaktu di SD. Benar sih ucapan Kyungsoo, nilainya selalu rendah. Bahkan dia sangat jarang mendapat nilai 9. "Jadi, kau guru baru? Wah, selamat, ya! Ngomong-ngomong, kau mengajar pelajaran apa?"

"Sejarah!"

* * *

Setelah keluar dari SM High School, Kyungsoo pulang ke rumahnya. Karena jarak antara rumah dengan sekolah yang cukup jauh, maka Kyungsoo harus pergi ke halte untuk menaiki bus. Ia harap tidak ketinggalan bus lagi seperti tadi saat hendak ingin berangkat ke SM High School.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju bus, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika 'sesuatu' yang entah datang darimana asalnya menghantam kepalanya dengan cukup keras. Kyungsoo merintih sakit seraya mengusap-usap kepalanya. Dengan marah, kedua maniknya memandang sebuah benda yang baru saja membentur kepalanya—bola basket.

Yang tadinya Kyungsoo sangat bahagia setelah diterima di SM High School, dan bertemu dengan teman lamanya, kini perasaan bahagia itu langsung lenyap dan digantikan perasaan marah. Sebagai perumpamaan, anggap saja ada kumpulan batu-batu yang tersusun rapih, lalu sebuah batu besar menghantamnya, dan menghancurkan batu-batu itu. Biar jelas, batu-batu itu adalah kebahagian Kyungsoo, sedangkan batu besar itu adalah bola basket.

"Sial, siapa yang melemparnya?"geram Kyungsoo sambil mengambil bola itu dan menatap ke sekitar trotoar. Ia bisa melihat sekelompok Namja tengah berdiri di lapangan basket seraya menatapnya dengan cemas. Kyungsoo langsung balas menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Siapa yang melemparnya?!"teriak Kyungsoo. Sontak seluruh Namja di lapangan basket menunjuk salah satu pemuda berkulit tan, dan berambut cokelat tua. "Rupanya dia…"Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah pemuda itu dengan langkah menghentak.

Ketika Kyungsoo mendekatinya, Namja-Namja lain menyingkir seolah memberikan jalan untuk Kyungsoo. Sementara si pemuda berkulit tan yang menjadi tersangka pelempar bola basket ke kepala Kyungsoo hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Kedua matanya memandang sosok Namja bertubuh mungil dengan tampang marah, dan kesal yang semakin dekat dengannya.

"Kau yang melempar ini?!"tanya Kyungsoo seraya menunjuk bola basket itu di depan si pemuda berambut cokelat.

"Iya, aku yang melemparnya. Maafkan aku."pemuda tersebut menunduk menyesal. "Aku tadi tak sengaja. Sungguh!"

"Argh! Makanya kalau main hati-hati."Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan berjalan menjauh. Tetapi sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Bola yang kau bawa adalah bola kami!"teriak salah satu Namja di belakang Kyungsoo, sontak Kyungsoo memandang bola basket yang berada di tangannya. Benar. Dia lupa.

"A-ah iya ya."Kyungsoo malu. Ia cepat-cepat membalikkan tubuhnya. "Ini bola kalian, kan? Kukembalikan!"Kyungsoo melempar bola itu asal, dan tanpa Ia sangka, bola itu malah mendarat mengenai kepala pemuda berkulit tan yang sebelumnya telah melemparinya bola basket dengan tidak sengaja.

**BRAK!**

"L-lho…"Kyungsoo melongo. Jujur, tadi itu benar-benar tidak sengaja. Kyungsoo sama sekali tak punya dendam terhadap pemuda yang tadi melemparinya bola basket. "K-kita impas ya! Dah!"setelah berpamitan, Kyungsoo langsung kabur menuju halte. Toh, bagaimana kalau orang itu akan memarahinya jika Ia tetap berdiri di tempat yang sama? Atau orang itu malah memukulinya sampai babak belur hanya karena Kyungsoo tak sengaja melempar bola itu ke kepalanya? Jangan sampai, deh…

* * *

Selama di dalam bus, Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya memikirkan keadaan pemuda yang tadi terkena lemparan bolanya. Perasaan bersalah yang menyelimuti hatinya membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar semakin khawatir. Bagaimana kalau kepala pemuda itu berdarah? Bagaimana kalu pemuda itu mati? Kyungsoo pasti akan menetap di balik sel penjara karena tuduhan sebuah pembunuhan dengan melempar bola basket ke kepala pemuda itu.

Dan itu artinya Dia takkan mengajar di SM High School. Ditambah, usaha-usahanya untuk bisa diterima di SM High School akan sia-sia. Selain itu juga, cita-citanya sebagai seorang guru takkan pernah tercapai. Yang parahnya lagi, Kyungsoo akan dibenci orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Huwa! Bagaimana ini?"Kyungsoo panik sendiri. "Semoga dia tidak apa-apa…"Kyungsoo menatap keluar jendela bus dengan tatapan cemas.

_Oh ayolah, Kyungsoo. Dia hanya terkena lemparang bola basket kok. Kenapa kau terlihat sangat panik seolah kau telah melemparinya sebuah batu besar?_ hibur Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Meski sudah berusaha menghibur diri, Kyungsoo tetap dihantui rasa bersalah. Dia tak bisa melepaskan pemuda berkulit tan itu dari otaknya. Ini semua memang salah Kyungsoo. Harusnya Dia memberikan bola itu dengan baik—maksudnya menghampiri Namja itu lalu memberikannya—bukannya mengembalikan dengan cara dilempar dari jauh. Itu salah!

"Kyungsoo, itu adalah hukuman untuknya karena telah melemparimu bola basket. Jadi tak perlu cemas…"gumam Kyungsoo. Kali ini rasa khawatirnya mulai berkurang setelah berpikiran seperti itu. Ya. Tak perlu khawatir karena itu adalah sebuah hukuman.

Tapi, yang membuat Kyungsoo sedikit bersalah adalah, pemuda itu telah meminta maaf padanya, dan Kyungsoo telah memaafkannya. Jadi, apa Kyungsoo masih perlu memberi hukuman pada pemuda itu?

"Kuharap tidak akan terjadi hal yang buruk padanya…"

* * *

Sementara itu di sebuah lapangan bola basket…

"Kai, kau tak apa, kan?"tanya seorang Namja dengan dimple di kedua pipinya pada seorang Namja berambut cokelat yang tengah duduk di bangku lapangan sambil memegangi tisu di hidungnya.

"Yah, Hyung bagaimana sih? Jelas-jelas aku mimisan dan Hyung malah bertanya hal seperti itu. Harusnya Hyung sudah tahu karena bisa melihatnya!"jawab Kai kesal seraya menunjuk hidungnya yang masih mengalirkan darah. Dia terpaksa menempelkan tisu di hidungnya agar darahnya tidak berceceran.

"Hehe… mianhae."Lay terkekeh pelan. "Cepat sembuh ya! Minggu depan ada lomba, lho!"

"Besok pasti sudah sembuh, Hyung."kata Kai.

"Kau belum pulang?"tanya Lay. Kai menggeleng pelan. Dia tahu kalau sekarang Dia boleh pulang karena sakit. Tetapi Ia masih ingin duduk di bangku lapangan seraya melihat timnya sedang berlatih. Kai tak ingin pulang duluan tanpa bersama teman-temannya.

"Oh. Aku latihan dulu, ya!"Lay menepuk bahu Kai pelan sebelum berlari menuju lapangan untuk melanjutkan latihannya.

Setelah Lay pergi, Kai kembali memikirkan soal pemuda bertubuh mungil yang entah siapa namanya telah melempari bola basket ke arah wajahnya. Gara-gara bola basket itu, Kai mimisan dan tidak bisa mengikuti latihan basket seperti teman lainnya. Padahal tadi Kai sangat bersemangat untuk pergi latihan, tapi semuanya langsung hilang karena pemuda itu.

"Mungkin aku tak mengenalnya. Namun aku akan mencarinya, dan balas melempar bola basket ke wajahnya."Kai menyeringai. "Eh? Itu apa?"Kai menghampiri sebuah benda berwarna biru yang terletak di atas lapangan. Dia mengambil benda itu dan mengamatinya dengan teliti.

"Gantungan pororo? Punya siapa?"gumamnya, heran. Seingat Kai, tak ada rekan se-timnya yang mempunyai gantungan pororo—bahkan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyukai hal-hal berbau kartun, tapi itu hanya untuk rekan se-timnya lho, lain lagi dengan Kai yang malah menyukai kartun.

"Buatku saja deh. Kekeke…"Kai tersenyum sambil memasukkan gantungan pororo itu ke dalam saku celananya.

* * *

Setelah turun dari bus, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah taman. Dia ingin menenangkan diri dari rasa bersalah yang masih menyelimuti hatinya. Rasa bersalah itu selalu membuatnya merasa seperti orang paling jahat. Dan Kyungsoo mau menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya itu. Tapi dengan cara apa? Menemui orang itu lalu minta maaf? Kyungsoo kan, tak tahu alamat rumah orang itu.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa tenang?"gumam Kyungsoo ketika dirinya duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Ia mengambil tas ransel di punggungnya, dan hendak membukanya untuk mengambil sebuah buku. Namun tangannya terhenti ketika sebentar lagi mendarat di risleting tasnya. Tunggu. Ada yang hilang.

"Lho? Gantungannya mana?"Kyungsoo cemberut sambil membolak-balik tasnya, berusaha mencari benda yang Ia cari.

"Argh! Pasti lepas sewaktu di jalan!"gerutunya, kesal. "Gantungan itu kan, dari Suho Hyung. Aish!"Kyungsoo mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Puas di taman bersama rasa sedih sekaligus marah karena gantungannya yang hilang, Kyungsoo memilih untuk pulang ke rumah. Tapi, Ia membelokkan langkah kakinya menuju sebuah toko minuman karena Kyungsoo merasa haus—padahal Kyungsoo bisa minum di rumah.

**CKLEK!**

Kyungsoo membuka pintu toko itu dan berjalan masuk. Dia menghampiri rak minuman, lalu mengambil sekaleng jus. Ketika Ia hendak membayar minuman, kedua maniknya menangkap sebuah benda yang tergeletak di atas lantai—gantungannya!

"Kenapa ada di sini?"Ia menghampiri benda itu lalu berjongkok di depannya. Saat tangannya mau mengambil gantungan tersebut, seseorang telah terlebih dahulu mengambilnya. Sontak Kyungsoo menoleh ke orang tersebut. Gawat!

"K-kau!"Kyungsoo terdiam. Dia cepat-cepat bangun dan berlari, namun tasnya ditahan oleh sosok itu sehingga Kyungsoo tak bisa kabur.

"Akhirnya ketemu lagi di sini."ujar orang itu. Kyungsoo berusaha berontak ketika pemuda itu memutar tubuhnya agar mereka berdua saling berhadapan.

"L-lepas!"ronta Kyungsoo. Dia memutuskan untuk menggigit tangan pemuda berambut cokelat itu hingga tangannya sedikit luka. Kyungsoo cepat-cepat berlari ke kasir, membayarnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan toko menuju rumahnya.

* * *

**BLAM!**

Kyungsoo menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pintu kamar. Dia jatuh terduduk dengan lemas. Kyungsoo menekuk kedua kakinya, dan memeluknya. Ia diam seraya kembali mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya sewaktu di toko. Hampir saja dia tertangkap—mungkin kalau tertangkap bisa-bisa dia dipukuli, atau akan terjadi hal lebih buruk daripada itu.

Yang masih membuat Kyungsoo bingung, kenapa gantungan pororo-nya ada di lantai toko?

"Mungkin gantungan itu lepas sewaktu aku di lapangan, dan orang itu mengambilnya."pikir Kyungsoo. "Aku tak rela gantungan itu diambil oleh orang sepertinya."Kyungsoo cemberut.

"Pokoknya gantungan itu harus ada di tanganku meski akan sulit untuk mendapatkannya."ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya. "Itu harus!"

* * *

**Esoknya…**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Kyungsoo mengajar di SM High School. Karena terlalu bersemangat, Kyungsoo datang jam setengah 7. Ia diperkenalkan oleh seluruh guru di sekolah itu, termasuk sahabatnya, Kim Joonmyeon. Kyungsoo sangat canggung, gugup, dan _nervous_. Bahkan ketika tadi memasukki ruang guru, kakinya gemetaran dengan hebat, dan saat berkenalan dengan guru lain omongannya putus-putus.

"Nah, kau telah selesai berkenalan dengan guru-gurulain. Kau bisa pergi ke kelasmu Kyungsoo sshi."ujar Kangta kepada Kyungsoo. Pemuda berwajah manis itu menganggukan kepalanya.

Dia berjalan keluar Ruang Guru. Matanya membulat dengan sempurna ketika melihat seorang Namja berambut cokelat tua tengah melangkah ke Ruang Guru. Kyungsoo panik, sementara orang itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Si guru barupun melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Ruang Guru dengan secepat-secepatnya. Sungguh, Ia tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan orang itu di sekolah ini. Ya. Orang yang terkena lemparan bola basketnya kemarin.

"Hey! Tunggu!"

Kyungsoo masuk ke salah satu ruangan lalu menguncinya. Ia menatap ke sekitar ruangan tersebut. Ternyata Ruang Klub Teater.

"Buka!"orang itu menggedor-gedor dari luar, sontak Kyungsoo semakin panik dan takut. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah meja dan memandang beberapa benda-benda di atasnya. Ada kacamata, kumis palsu, topi, dasi, dan lainnya. Ah, semua yang ada di atas meja itu adalah properti drama.

Kyungsoo buru-buru memakai kacamata hitam tersebut. Tak lupa memakai topi di kepala, dan juga sebuah kumis palsu. Kyungsoo juga mengganti setelan atasnya dengan salah satu kemeja dan jas. Dia menaruh pakaian miliknya di dalam tas. Setelah itu Kyungsoo langsung mengumpat di balik tumpukan-tumpukan kardus yang berada di ruang Klub Teater. Tubuhnya semakin gemetar saking paniknya.

**BRAK!**

Akhirnya pintu berhasil didobrak dari luar. Seorang pemuda berwajah tampan berjalan masuk ke Ruang Klub Teater dan menatap ke sekitarnya. Kedua maniknya berusaha mencari sosok yang barusan masuk ke ruangan tersebut. Tapi Ia sama sekali tak menemukannya.

"Di mana kau?"tanya pemuda itu—Kai. Akhirnya, Dia berhasil menemukan seorang Namja yang tengah duduk di lantai sambil menyender di balik sebuah tumpukkan kardus.

"Hmm… apa?"tanya Kyungsoo ketika Kai memandangnya tajam. Kai menggeleng cepat.

"T-tidak… kau melihat seorang pemuda pendek masuk ke sini? Dia mengenakan sweater abu-abu."Kai balas bertanya. Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak. Penyamarannya berhasil.

"Dia kabur lewat jendela,"Ia menunjuk sebuah jendela tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Kebetulan sekali jendela itu terbuka.

"Terima kasih. Tapi siapa kamu?"Kyungsoo bangun berdiri sebelum menjawabnya.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo, guru sejarah sekaligus wali kelas 2-A."Kai terlihat kaget setelah mendengarnya.

"G-guru baru pengganti Jung Seonsaengnim? M-maaf aku tak tahu hal itu sebelumnya. Namaku Kim Jongin, ketua kelas 2-A."

Ketika mendengar Kai mengenalkan diri, Kyungsoo tersentak kaget. Apa dia tak salah dengar? Orang yang terkena lemparan bolanya kemarin adalah ketua kelas di tempat Ia akan mengajar? Oh itu gawat, dan sangat berbahaya…

"O-oh begitu. Aku pamit dulu."ujar Kyungsoo sebelum berlari meninggalkan Ruang Klub Teater.

Kai menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang semakin menjauh. Dia bisa melihat sebuah benda berwarna abu-abu yang sedikit keluar dari tas Kyungsoo. Itu adalah sweater abu-abu yang dikenakan oleh orang yang telah melemparinya bola basket kemarin.

"Jadi kau orangnya..."Kai menyeringai kecil.

* * *

"Perkenalkan, namaku Do Kyungsooo. Aku akan menjadi wali kelas baru kalian. Salam kenal!"Kyungsoo memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas. Dia memandang satu persatu siswa yang berada di hadapannya. Hingga pandangannya terhenti pada seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang duduk di bangku paling depan. Itu Kai dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Seonsaengnim, di kelas tidak boleh pakai topi."sahut Kai. Sontak Kyungsoo buru-buru melepas topi yang masih melekat di kepalanya, dan menaruh topi itu di atas mejanya.

"Maaf. Sekarang kita bisa mulai pelajaran—"

"Dan juga tidak boleh pakai kacamata, kecuali yang matanya sedang bermasalah. Sepertinya matamu terlihat baik-baik saja deh."Kai memotong cepat. Kyungsoo semakin panik. Diapun segera melepas kacamata hitamnya. Kyungsoo pikir, mungkin Kai menganggap dirinya bukanlah orang yang melemparinya bola basket kemarin, toh Kyungsoo masih memakai satu alat yang menyembunyikan identitas aslinya—kumis palsu.

"Sudah, kan? Keluarkan buku-buku kalian!"ujar Kyungsoo sambil berusaha terlihat tenang, meski dalam hatinya panik.

"Seonsaengnim!"lagi-lagi Kai kembali menyahut. Sontak saja Kyungsoo memandang ke arah siswa tersebut dengan pandangan sebal.

"Apa lagi?"tanya Kyungsoo. Semoga saja Kai tidak akan bertanya-tanya hal yang aneh padanya.

"Di kelas tidak boleh memakai kumis palsu, Do Seonsaengnim!"

Kyungsoo terhenyak mendengarnya. Dia bisa melihat seringai kecil di sudut bibir Kai yang kini tengah tertawa penuh kemenangan dalam hati. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu.

"Gawat… dia sudah tahu…"

**TBC**

**Author's Note: **Lagi-lagi aku bikin Fic aneh -_-

Ada yang berminat dengan Fic ini?

Mohon kritik & sarannya, review please!


	2. Revenge

**Hello, Mr. History!**

**Chapter 2: ****"Revenge****"**

Author: Azzelya Bara

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Drama

Cast: KaiSoo

Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah tentang Do Kyungsoo si guru baru yang akan menjalani hari-harinya bersama salah satu siswa didikannya yang rendah dalam pelajaran sejarah, tapi pintar dalam pelajaran matematika. Kesan pertemuan pertama yang buruk membuat mereka berdua saling bersikap dingin. Tapi, apa akan begitu selamanya?/KaiSoo Fic/DLDR

Warning: Tidak sesuai EYD, alur berantakan & kecepatan, serta bahasa yang aneh! Jika tidak suka, jangan dibaca!

* * *

"Apa sih? Ini kumis asli, Jongin." ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum seolah menyembunyikan segala perasaan cemas, dan khawatir di dalam hatinya. "Apa kau perlu bukti?"

"Tentu!" Kai bangun dari kursinya.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah si guru baru. Kyungsoo memundurkan langkahkanya ketika Kai semakin dekat dengannya. Hingga akhirnya, Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah karena ia telah menabrak dinding di belakangnya. Tak ada jalan untuk kabur ketika Kai menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di sebelah kepala Kyungsoo.

Sejenak, kedua pasang manik itu saling bertemu. Tangan Kai mulai menyentuh kumis palsu Kyungsoo dan mengusap-usapnya pelan. Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam melihat tatapan Kai yang seolah ingin memakannya. Ia tak tahu apa jadinya jika Kai menarik kumis palsunya. Mungkinkah Dia akan dipukuli? Kyungsoo tahu, sepertinya Kai punya dendam pada dirinya.

"Seonsaengnim, umurmu berapa? Saat melihatmu tadi, kukira kau siswa baru." celetuk Kai sambil memainkan kumis palsu Kyungsoo.

"Umm… 23. Kai, tolong singkirkan tanganmu…" pinta Kyungsoo dengan suara lirih. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Kai dari kumis palsunya.

Bukannya menyingkirkan tangannya dari kumis palsu Kyungsoo, tangan Kai mulai bergerak ke pipi chubby Kyungsoo. Sontak saja wajah Kyungsoo memanas. Meski tindakan Kai saat ini adalah kurang ajar, tetapi kenapa jantungmu berdebar-debar seolah ingin meledak, Kyungsoo?

Seharusnya Kyungsoo mendorong Kai untuk menjauh dari dirinya. Seharusnya juga Dia memberi hukuman pada Kai. Tetapi, entah mengapa tatapan dari Kai seolah menyihirnya untuk tetap diam di tempat. Kyungsoo tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Dia malah menyukai tatapan yang dilempar oleh siswanya tersebut.

Bodoh memang—Kyungsoo akui itu sendiri.

"Kemarin, anak Klub Teater menyuruhku untuk membeli properti drama di salah satu toko. Termasuk kumis palsu yang kau kenakan itu, Do Seonsaengnim." Kai menyeringai. "Boleh kucabut, kan?"

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan kumis palsu, Jongin! Itu kumis asli!" dusta Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah?" jari-jari Kai menari di atas pipi mulus Kyungsoo.

"Iya!" Kyungsoo mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Kalau begitu, kutarik kumismu ya! Kalau ini asli, pasti takkan lepas. Tapi kalau palsu akan lepas." Kai bersiap-siap untuk menarik kumis Kyungsoo. Dalam hati, Kyungsoo berdoa semoga ada sesuatu yang menggagalkan kegiatan Jongin.

"Cepat tarik! Aku tidak tak—"

**CKLEK!**

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan ucapannya, seseorang membuka pintu ruang kelas. Kai cepat-cepat menjauhkan diri dari Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua memandang sosok Namja berwajah rupawan yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu sambil membawa beberapa buku tebal. Rupanya Kim Joonmyeon.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega melihatnya. Untunglah Suho datang. Toh, bagaimana kalau Suho tidak datang? Entahlah. Kyungsoo tak tahu—bahkan tak pernah ingin tahu—apa yang terjadi jika Suho tidak datang.

"Kai! Ikut Seonsaengnim ke ruang guru." titah Joonmyeon. Sontak Kyungsoo membelak kaget.

Jika sudah membicarakan soal siswa yang disuruh ke ruang guru, mungkin kalian berpikir kalau siswa tersebut akan dihukum karena melakukan sebuah hal jelek. Kai? Ah, siswa dengan tampang _bad boy_ sepertinya memang pantas dihukum oleh Joonmyeon.

"K-kenapa?" Kyungsoo heran.

"Dia harus siap-siap untuk lomba matematika besok."

**.**

* * *

**.**

Ketika jam istirahat, Kyungsoo bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke kantin. Dia tak ingin berlama-lama di dalam kelas 2-A karena takut seandainya Kai akan kembali ke kelas lalu menarik kumis palsunya. Ditambah, Kyungsoo juga malas melihat sekelompok siswi-siswi yang cekikikan ke arahnya. Mereka adalah sekelompok _fangirl_ yang menggilai guru mereka sendiri.

Di koridor sekolah, Kyungsoo bertemu dengan salah satu guru bernama Byun Baekhyun. Mereka berdua berkenalan sebentar, lalu berjalan bersama menuju kantin. Pandangan si guru baru terarah pada mading sekolah. Di sana ada beberapa rubrik-rubrik yang menarik. Tapi ada satu yang paling menarik perhatian Kyungsoo. Rubrik tentang 10 siswa berprestasi.

"Kyungsoo, kau mau ke mana sih?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengikuti Kyungsoo yang tengah berjalan ke arah mading.

Kyungsoo mengamati rubrik yang menarik perhatiannya itu. Di rubrik itu ada foto seorang pemuda berambut brunette yang memegang piala sambil tersenyum. Begitu mengenali orang di foto, Kyungsoo langsung malas. Dia segera membalikkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan dengan lemas menuju kantin bersama Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun merasa heran melihat raut panik, dan cemas di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Ini tentang Jongin." jawab Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya.

"Ada apa dengan Jongin? Dia melakukan hal buruk?"

"Umm…" kejadian di kelas kembali terputar di kepala Kyungsoo. Meski sudah berusaha melupakannya, tetapi kejadian itu selalu muncul di otaknya. Dan Kyungsoo benci itu. Andai kejadian itu tak pernah ada—atau kalau perlu, nama 'Kim Jongin' tak pernah ada.

"Tak mungkin siswa sebaik Jongin melakukan hal buruk."

Baik?! Jadi dengan mengusap-usap pipi seorang guru dengan lancang bisa disebut baik?

"Kau tahu? Jongin adalah siswa kebanggaan sekolah. Dia sangat pintar matematika, bahkan sering memenangkan beberapa lomba. Jongin juga menjadi murid kesayangan guru-guru, terutama Joonmyeon-sshi." Baekhyun menjelaskan panjang lebar. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya diam melongo, dan menganggap ucapan Baekhyun hanyalah imajinasinya saja.

"Meski pintar di bidang matematika, tapi tak ada seorangpun yang sempurna, kan? Jongin selalu mendapat nilai merah setiap pelajaran sejarah." lanjut Baekhyun.

"Sejarah?" Kyungsoo kaget.

"Iya! Jika ditanya _'kenapa kau selalu mendapat nilai jelek di pelajaran sejarah?'_ maka Jongin akan jawab _'karena aku malas mempelajari orang yang sudah mati'_. Makanya guru sejarah yang dulu sangat membenci Jongin. Hingga suatu saat, dia memukul Jongin saking sebalnya, dan akhirnya guru itu dipecat dari sekolah." Baekhyun kembali berucap panjang lebar tentang Jongin. "Kyungsoo."

"Kenapa?"

"Kumohon, ajari Jongin sampai ulangan sejarahnya mendapat nilai sempurna."

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat sambil membuka kotak bekalnya. Dia mengambil sendok, dan mulai memakan bekalnya. Ucapan Baekhyun masih terputar jelas di otaknya. Entah mengapa, hal itu sangat sulit untuk dilakukan. Toh, hubungan antar Kyungsoo-Jongin kurang baik karena kesan pertemuan pertama yang buruk.

Membuat Kai mendapat nilai sempurna dalam ulangan sejarah sama dengan memberikan banyak pelajaran tambahan untuk Jongin.

Memberikan banyak pelajaran tambah untuk Jongin sama dengan Kyungsoo sering bertemu Jongin.

Kyungsoo sering bertemu Jongin sama dengan membuat kumis palsunya lepas.

Eh. Kumis palsu?

"Lho? K-kumisnya mana?" Kyungsoo panik sambil menyentuh daerah di antara hidung dan mulutnya. Namun Ia tak menemukan kumis palsu tersebut.

Dan, pada saat itu Ia sama sekali tak menyadari sepasang manik tengah memandangnya tajam dari salah satu meja. Sosok itu menyeringai lebar lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah meja si guru baru. Dia duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk mencari kumis palsu. Hingga, Kyungsoo sadar kalau seseorang tengah duduk di sebelahnya.

Dengan sangat lambat, Kyungsoo menoleh. Tampangnya langsung berubah horor begitu melihat Jongin yang tengah mencomot bekalnya. Bukan! Kyungsoo bukan memikirkan nasib bekalnya, tetapi pandangannya terarah pada sebuah benda berwarna hitam di tangan Jongin.

Itu kumis palsunya!

"Halo, Do Seonsaengnim!" sapa Kai sambil tersenyum lebar—menurut Kyungsoo lebih mirip sebuah senyum mematikan.

"H-halo…" balas Kyungsoo, gugup. Ia tertunduk, dan tak peduli jika bekalnya akan habis karena terus dicomot Kai.

"Bagaimana kabar Seonsaengnim?" Kai mulai basa-basi sambil menyeringai ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Sangat buruk setelah bertemu denganmu." jawab Kyungsoo tanpa menoleh.

"Tadi ketika di WC, aku menemukan kumis ini di wastafel. Sepertinya kau melepas kumis itu lalu lupa untuk memasangnya lagi, ya?" ujar Kai tepat sasaran, membuat Kyungsoo bingung harus bilang apa. Ia sudah tak bisa mengelak lagi karena Kai telah tahu kalau ia mengenakan kumis palsu. "Kau yang melempar bola basket ke wajahku! Benar begitu, Do Seonsaengnim?"

"Umm… yeah~" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Tiba-tiba Kai mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Pemuda berkulit tan itu menatap tajam ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersentak kaget ketika mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Kai.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mendapat balasan!" itu adalah sinyal bahaya yang diberikan oleh Kai. Satu-satu hal yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya adalah…

**Lari.**

**.**

**.**

** "Seonsaengnim~ jangan lari!"**

Dan, kini terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran antara Kyungsoo, dan Kai di koridor sekolah yang menimbulkan sedikit keributan. Kyungsoo merasa sangat terancam, Ia tak berani untuk sekedar menoleh ke belakang. Kakinya terasa sangat lelah karena telah berlari sejak tadi. Kyungsoo tak sanggup berlari lagi!

Pemuda bermata bulat itu berbelok ke arah suatu ruangan. Setibanya di dalam sana, Kyungsoo mengumpat kesal dalam hati karena telah memasukki ruangan yang salah, yaitu ruang olahraga. Ia terduduk lemas di lantai dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Dengan takut, Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang, dan melihat Kai tengah menyeringai lebar. Yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin panik adalah, Kai memegang bola basket yang mungkin tidak lama lagi akan mendarat di wajahnya.

"Jongin mau apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja balas dendam!" jawab Kai tanpa melepas seringai di bibirnya. Seringai itu malah membuat Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri.

"Tapi, bukankah kita sudah impas waktu itu? Jadi, kau tak perlu balas dendam, Jongin. Lagipula aku ini kan, gurumu! Guru sejarahmu! Wali kelasmu!" Kyungsoo harap, Kai tidak akan balas dendam lalu pergi setelah mendengar ucapannya barusan. Tapi yang terjadi tidak sesuai harapan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak peduli! Mau kau guruku, atau siapapun itu, pokoknya aku harus balas dendam!"

"K-kau akan kuhukum kalau berani melempar bola itu." perkataan Kyungsoo menimbulkan raut keraguan di wajah Kai. Dalam hati, Kyungsoo berteriak senang melihat perubahan mimik muridnya tersebut.

"A-aku akan tetap melemparnya, Seonsaengnim…" kata Kai. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis sebelum bangun berdiri.

"Baiklah, sekarang lempar bola itu ke wajahku! Sekarang!" tantang Kyungsoo tanpa menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketakutan di wajah imutnya. Mungkin Kai takkan melempar bola basket itu karena takut dihukum, begitulah yang Kyungsoo pikirkan.

"Oke!"

"Cepat lem—"

**BRAK!**

Sungguh melesat jauh dari pemikiran Kyungsoo. Kai tetap melempar bola basket tersebut, tetapi untunglah Kyungsoo berhasil menghindarinya sehingga bola itu mendarat di lantai. Kyungsoo menatap bola basket itu, dan wajah Kai secara bergantian.

"Gila! Kau mau membunuhku?!" teriak Kyungsoo. Asal kalian tahu, tadi Kai benar-benar marah, dan melempar bola basket itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Entah apa yang terjadi apabila bola itu mendarat di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kan, Seonsaengnim yang minta!" bentak Kai. Kyungsoo menggeram sebal seraya mengambil bola basket di lantai. "Sekarang Seonsaengnim mau apa? Melempar bola itu ke wajahku?"

"T-tidak! Aku bisa dipecat jika melakukan kekerasan pada muridku." jawab Kyungsoo. Ia berbalik, dan berjalan menjauh. Tanpa Kyungsoo duga, Kai malah mengambil bola basket lain lalu melempar ke arahnya—tepatnya di punggung.

"Ya! Sakit tahu!" teriak Kyungsoo sebal. Kedua matanya memandang Kai dengan tajam. Sementara Kai hanya tmenyeringai.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan tetap balas den—"

**BRAK!**

Belum sempat Kai menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kyungsoo melempar bola basket itu ke wajah muridnya karena terlanjur marah. Kai mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, dan menatap Kyungsoo penuh kebencian. Pemuda berkulit tan itu segera mengambil bola basket yang tadi dilempar Kyungsoo. Dengan kuat, Kai melempar bola itu ke arah Kyungsoo. Sama seperti sebelumnya, Kyungsoo berhasil menghindar.

"Kau gagal, hitam!" ejek Kyungsoo sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Sementara Kai semakin murka, dan kesal.

"Awas kau Do Kyungsoo!"

Dan, mereka berdua saling lempar-melempar bola basket. Lemparan Kai sering meleset, tetapi lemparan Kyungsoo selalu tepat sasaran. Entah darimana Kyungsoo bisa melakukan lemparan tersebut, padahal Ia tak pernah mengikuti klub olahraga sewaktu sekolah dulu. Ini keajaiban.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Suho tengah berjalan dengan beberapa tumpukan buku di tangannya. Tadi, temannya, Byun Baekhyun, menyuruhnya untuk mengambilkan buku-buku itu ke perpustakaan sekolah. Merepotkan sekali. Padahal Suho harus mengajar murid favoritnya—Kim Jongin—untuk mengikuti lomba matematika besok.

Tanpa sengaja Suho melihat seorang Namja berwajah manis yang tengah berdiri di dalam ruang klub _dance_. Sepertinya Namja itu tidak melakukan apa-apa selain bernafas, dan berdiri. Suho memutuskan untuk mendatangi ruang klub _dance_. Ruangan itu benar-benar hening.

"A-annyeonghaseo…" sapa Suho. Namja itu menoleh, dan tersentak kaget.

"Annyeonghaseo, Kim Seonsaengnim. Maaf, aku membolos pelajaran Byun Seonsaengnim…" ujar pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Suho hanya menggeleng-geleng sambil mendecak.

"Ckckck, ternyata kau Zhang Yixing yang suka bolos itu. Cepat ke kelasmu!" titahnya. Yixing tertunduk, dan berjalan dengan lemas keluar ruangan. Tiba-tiba pandangan Suho teralih pada buku-buku tebal di tangannya.

"Tunggu, Yixing!" cegat Suho. Yixing yang tiba di ambang pintu menoleh ke arah pemuda berwajah tampan itu.

"Wae?"

"Kau bisa mengembalikan buku-buku ini ke perpustakaan?" pinta Suho sambil tersenyum, dan menunjukan buku-buku di tangannya. Lay melongo sejenak.

"Banyak sekali…"

"Kumohon!" Lay menghela nafas berat sebelum mengambil tumpukan buku-buku tebal itu dari tangan Suho. Dalam hati, Suho tertawa puas. Akhirnya segala beban yang menghalanginya untuk mengajar Jongin telah berakhir.

"Aku pergi dulu. Dah!" setelah berucap seperti itu, Suho langsung berlari meninggalkan ruang klub dance.

Lay mendengus sebal ke arah buku-buku tebal di tangannya. Ia berjalan keluar ruangan tersebut. Begitu tiba di luar, Lay tersenyum lebar ketika melihat ada teman sekelasnya, Kim Jongdae, yang tengah berjalan dengan santai di koridor. Jongdae atau Chen adalah teman akrab Lay yang kadang suka bolos saat pelajaran Byun Seonsaengnim.

"Chen!" panggil Lay. Chen menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Bisa bawakan buku-buku ini ke perpustakaan?" pinta Lay dengan tampang melas sambil menunjuk buku-buku di tangannya. Sama seperti reaksi Lay sebelumnya, Chen juga melongo sejenak. "Ayolah~ aku dipanggil Lee Seonsaengnim tadi. Aku tidak sempat mengembalikannya."

"Oke, Lay!" Chen mengangguk seraya mengambil buku-buku itu dari Lay.

Setelah Chen menghilang dari pandangannya, Lay kembali berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang klub dance. Toh, ia malas untuk mengikuti pelajaran Byun Seonsaengnim karena lupa mengerjakan PR, dan lebih memilih untuk membolos daripada harus dihukum berlari keliling lapangan.

**.**

**.**

"Jongin, berhenti~!"

"Ya! Tidak ada ampun untukmu, Seonsaengnim!"

"Auw~ kau mau membunuhku, hah? Kenapa lemparnya keras-keras sekali? Sakit tahu!"

"Rasakan itu! Itu adalah hukuman yang tepat untuk orang sepertimu!"

Suho mengerenyit heran ketika mendengar suara ribut dari ruang olahraga. Ia memutuskan untuk sedikit mengintip ke dalam ruangan itu. Kedua matanya langsung melebar begitu melihat Jongin, dan Kyungsoo tengah saling lempar bola basket. Yang membuat Suho sempat kaget adalah Jongin berkali-kali melempar bola basket itu ke arah Kyungsoo dengan kekuatan penuh.

Suho memasukki ruang olahraga, dan memandang kedua insan itu dengan tajam. Tapi karena keasyikan lempar bola, Kyungsoo, dan Kai tak menyadari kehadiran pemuda tampan itu. Suho menggeram kesal dengan kedua tangan terkepal kuat. Dia marah pada Jongin.

Oh, lihatlah mereka berdua sekarang. Jongin dengan brutal melempar bola basket ke arah Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo berusaha menghindar karena takut terkena lemparan bola tersebut. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat lelah, sebab menghindar lemparan Jongin bukanlah hal yang mudah.

"Jongin, hentikan!" teriak Suho. Sontak Kyungsoo, dan Kai menghentikan kegiatan mereka, dan menoleh ke arah Suho. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Sekarang sudah masuk jam pelajaran terakhir!"

"Mianhae…" dengan kompak, Kyungsoo, dan Kai tertunduk menyesal.

"Kyungsoo, jelaskan padaku sekarang. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Umm… tadi…" Kyungsoo melirik ke arah pemuda berkulit tan di sebelahnya sejenak. Kai menggerak-gerakan mulutnya seolah berkata _jangan-bilang-yang-aneh-aneh_. "Kami hanya sedang latihan olahraga lempar bola kok, hyung. Tadi Kai yang mengajakku, ya sudah aku terima saja, toh aku lagi tak ada jam mengajar."

"Benar, Kim Seonsaengnim." Kai mengiyakan sambil mengangguk mantap. Ia merasa lega karena Kyungsoo tak mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Mungkin, jika Kyungsoo tidak berbohong akan bilang…

_"Hyung, tadi Kai melempari bola basket ke arahku! Kepalaku nyaris pecah terkena hanataman bola basketnya. Padahal aku tak punya salah apa-apa padanya. Cepat hukum dia, hyung! Jangan biarkan dia ikut lomba matematika besok."_—itu hanya pemikiran Kai.

"Ya sudah. Jongin, cepat ke ruang guru. Kita harus siap-siap untuk lomba besok." ujar Suho. Kai mengangguk sebelum berlari kecil meninggalkan ruang olaharaga. "Dan, Kyungsoo, bereskan bola basket itu!"

"A-arraseo…" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia berjalan ke arah bola basket yang berserakan di lantai ruang olahraga.

Suho melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruang olahraga, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tengah mengumpat kesal karena harus membereskan bola basket. Padahal yang mengeluarkan bola basket adalah Jongin, bukan dirinya.

**.  
**

**.**

Ketika Suho sedang berjalan menyusul Jongin ke ruang guru, seorang Namja dengan tumpukan buku di tangan menghampirinya. Suho melotot kaget. Seharusnya yang di depannya adalah Zhang Yixing—mengingat Suho yang menyuruh dia untuk mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan sekolah—tetapi kenapa Kim Jongdae?

"Kim Seonsaengnim bisa mengembalikan buku ini ke perpustakaan? Kumohon, aku sibuk untuk latihan vokal." pinta Chen. Dia sangat berbohong. Padahal latihan vokal hanya saat jam pulang sekolah.

"Oke. Tapi, siapa yang memberikan buku-buku ini padamu?" tanya Suho sambil mengambil buku-buku tersebut. Chen berpikir sejenak untuk mengingat-ingat.

"Lay alias Zhang Yixing!" jawab Chen. Alis Suho bertaut marah.

"Astaga, anak itu benar-benar…"

**.**

* * *

**.**

Kyungsoo baru saja membereskan kekacauan di ruang olahraga sekitar 4 menit yang lalu. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya di koridor sekolah. Hingga, kedua maniknya menangkap salah satu siswa yang sedang berdiri di halaman belakang sekolah seperti sedang dihukum. Kalau tak salah, dia dari kelas 2-C. Namanya Zhang Yixing.

"Kyungsoo-sshi!" merasa dipanggil, Kyungsoo menoleh dan melihat Byun Baekhyun tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kenapa, Baekhyun-sshi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau lihat Zhang Yixing? Tadi katanya dia hanya mau ke toilet sebentar, tapi sampai saat ini belum kembali ke kelas. Aduh, sepertinya dia membolos lagi. Padahal tadi ulangan bahasa Inggris." celoteh Baekhyun panjang lebar. Kyungsoo mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke sosok pemuda yang tengah berdiri di luar.

"Itu Zhang Yixing, kan?" tebaknya. Baekhyun mengikuti arah yang ditunjukan Kyungsoo.

"Astaga, kenapa dia di luar sana? Padahal panas, bagaimana kalau nanti kulitnya jadi hitam? Nanti dia hitam seperti Jongin. Ckckck… aku harus menghukum Yixing. Dia sudah membolos lebih dari 2 kali di setiap pelajaranku. Ah, anak itu memang sangat menyebalkan." Baekhyun kembali berucap lebar.

"Tapi, sepertinya Yixing sudah lebih dulu dihukum deh. Tak mungkin dia berdiri di sana tanpa sebab." celetuk Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin kau benar, Kyungsoo-sshi. Lihat saja kalau ada jam pelajaranku di kelasnya. Takkan kuizinkan untuk sedikitpun keluar dari bangkunya. Nilai ulangan bahasa Inggrisnya kali ini adalah nol. Aku malas untuk ulangan susulan ataupun remedial." Kyungsoo hanya memasang tampang (-_-). Ternyata Baekhyun tipe orang cerewet, dan berbicara sangat cepat. "Aku ke kelas dulu ya, Kyungsoo-sshi. Sebentar lagi pulang sekolah, aku harus mengumpulkan kertas-kertas ulangan. Setelah itu aku akan menghukum Zhang Yixing. Mungkin akan kusuruh membersihkan toilet, atau berlari keliling lapangan 50 kali. Ah, kalau perlu, kusuruh dia untuk menyapu semua ruang kelas. Tapi kasihan juga sih. Menurutmu, apa hukuman yang bagus untuknya, Kyungsoo-sshi?"

"A-apa?" Kyungsoo melongo. Ia bersumpah kalau sama sekali tak mengerti ucapan Baekhyun barusan. Baekhyun berbicara sangat cepat secepat-cepatnya.

"Ya ampun, Kyungsoo-sshi. Kalau orang bicara kau harus mendengarkannya, jangan melamun. Kau perlu menghargai orang lain, jadi dengarkan aku! Aku ingin menghukum Zhang Yixing. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Apa aku harus menyuruhnya membersihkan toilet? Menyapu seluruh kelas di sekolah? Berlari keliling lapangan? Atau—"

**Teng! Teng! Teng!**

Ucapan Baekhyun terputus oleh bunyi lonceng sekolah yang bertanda bahwa pelajaran terakhir hari ini telah berakhir. Dalam hati, Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Akhirnya, rasa membosankan karena terjebak dengan Baekhyun si cerewet akan selesai! Yeah~

"Sepertinya sekarang sudah pulangan. Kau harus kembali ke kelas, Baekhyun-sshi." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Kau benar, Kyungsoo-sshi. Setelah ke kelas, kau mau pulang bersamaku?"

Apa? Pulang bersama si cerewet itu? Kyungsoo langsung bergidik ngeri ketika membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika dirinya akan pulang bersama Baekhyun. Bisa-bisa Kyungsoo stres gara-gara mendengar ocehan Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu. Aku ada urusan, jadi kau bisa pulang sendiri." tolak Kyungsoo, sehalus mungkin.

"Ah! Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu sampai urusanmu selesai, lalu kita pulang bersama! Aku ingin menceritakan pengalamanku sewaktu di Inggris 5 bulan yang lalu. Aku tak sabar! Aku pamit dulu, Kyungsoo-sshi. Bye~" setelah berpamitan, Baekhyun langsung pergi menuju kelasnya, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang melongo di koridor sekolah.

Oke, Do Kyungsoo, bersiap-siaplah mendengar ocehan Byun Baekhyun selama perjalanan menuju rumahmu nanti. Semoga telingamu tidak sakit!

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

**(A/N)** Annyeonghaseo, readers!**  
**

Mianhae, ga bisa update cepet.

Awalnya aku bingung mau nulis judul chapter kedua ini, akhirnya aku pilih Revenge, entah nyambung sama isinya atau tidak XD Yah, semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

* * *

**Thanks To:**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, DianaSangadji, HyunieKyungie, 7D, ajib4ff, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, mimi, eibie, Imeelia, Shim Yeonhae, Hisayuchi, Xi Ri Rin, Bunny Poro, Princebabysoo, siscaMinstalove, Sihyun Jung, Riyoung Kim, yulisa. mawarni. 5, S. H. I. F. F. A, BBCnindy, jenny, dookyungsoo21, dan Silent Readers**

* * *

Review please!


	3. Beautiful Target

**Hello, Mr. History!**

**Chapter 3: "****Beautiful Taget****"**

Author: BabySmurf88

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Drama

Cast: KaiSoo

Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah tentang Do Kyungsoo si guru baru yang akan menjalani hari-harinya bersama salah satu siswa didikannya yang rendah dalam pelajaran sejarah, tapi pintar dalam pelajaran matematika. Kesan pertemuan pertama yang buruk membuat mereka berdua saling bersikap dingin. Tapi, apa akan begitu selamanya?/KaiSoo Fic/DLDR

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari mengajar Kyungsoo di kelas 2-A. Jujur, ia merasa sedikit cemas jika memasukki kelas tersebut, tentu saja karena si siswa berkulit tan yang duduk paling depan. Suasana kelas kali ini sangat ricuh. Banyak murid-murid yang berkumpul di meja Jongin, entah sedang apa. Saking asyiknya, mereka tidak menyadari guru mereka yang sudah berdiri di depan kelas.

Kyungsoo menunggu, berharap jika seluruh siswa di kelas itu akan kembali ke bangku masing-masing. Hingga, ia memutuskan untuk mendekati meja Jongin karena penasaran.

"Selamat, Jongin!"

"Chukkae~ kau memang pintar Jongin."

"Wah, Jongin pintar sekali!" ujar Kyungsoo dengan senyum lebarnya.

Merasa tidak asing dengan suara tersebut, seluruh siswa menoleh, dan langsung kembali ke bangku masing-masing. Jongin memandang Seonsaengnim-nya dengan datar. Kyungsoo melihat sebuah piagam di meja pemuda berkulit tan itu. Ia mendekat, dan mengamati piagam itu.

Ternyata itu piagam kemenangan Jongin di lomba matematika waktu dulu. Dia juara satu, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo kagum. Seumur hidup, Kyungsoo tak pernah tertarik dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan matematika, apalagi yang berkaitan dengan angka-angka. Sifatnya memang bertolak belakang dengan Jongin yang mencintai matematika.

"Seonsaengnim tidak mengajar?" tanya Jongin.

"Ini beneran milikmu? Aku tak percaya lho!" ujar Kyungsoo yang masih kagum dengan piagam milik pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Jongin menghela nafas berat.

"Kan, di situ ada namaku, jadi sudah jelas kalau itu milikku. Sudahlah, Seonsaengnim cepat mengajar!" Jongin merebut piagamnya, dan menaruhnya ke laci mejanya. Kyungsoo mengerucukan bibirnya sebal, dan mulai menerangkan pelajaran sejarah di kelas tersebut.

**.**

**Teng! Teng! Teng!**

Akhirnya, lonceng berbunyi untuk terakhir kalinya pada hari ini. Seluruh siswa berhamburan keluar meninggalkan kelasnya masing-masing, termasuk Kim Jongin. Ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju ruang klub dance, tentu saja untuk melepas penat di kepalanya.

Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika mendapat sebuah pesan masuk. Kai membukanya dan membaca pesan singkat itu tanpa melepas senyum di bibirnya.

**Jonginie~ kau sudah pulang sekolah, kan? Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu?**

Ketika Kai hendak membalas pesan itu, tiba-tiba ponselnya direbut oleh seseorang. Dengan tajam, Kai memandang orang yang telah seenaknya merebut handphone miliknya. Orang itu adalah wali kelasnya, Do Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya kau lupa peraturan sekolah tentang larangan membawa ponsel, Kim Jongin." ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kecil. Kai menggeram kesal seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Do Seonsaengnim, kembalikan ponselku! Kumohon!" pintanya.

"Aku akan menyitanya sampai kelulusan. Peraturan tetaplah peraturan. Kalau mau kembali, kau bisa memanggil orang tuamu untuk mengambilnya." Kyungsoo memasukkan ponsel itu ke dalam saku celanya. Kai semakin kesal, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ponselnya akan tetap disita oleh Seonsaengnim-nya jika ia melakukan aegyo ataupun menyogoknya.

"Ck, sita saja ponsel itu. Aku bisa membeli baru." ujar Kai, sedikit menyombongkan diri. Ia membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh. Tetapi Kyungsoo langsung menahannya ketika mengingat tujuannya untuk bertemu Jongin.

"Jangan pulang ke rumah dulu. Kau harus menerima pelajaran tambahan dariku, Jongin. Ayo ke kelas!" Kyungsoo menarik pergelangan tangan Jongin menuju kelas, tetapi Jongin malah bergeming dan menolak untuk pergi ke kelas.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Aku ada les, Seonsaengnim!" dusta Kai, berharap jika Kyungsoo tidak akan memberikan pelajaran tambahan untuknya. Namun Kyungsoo tetap bersi kukuh untuk menyeret Jongin menuju kelas. Meski Kyungsoo bertubuh mungil, tapi ia cukup kuat untuk menarik tangan Kai menuju kelas.

"Jongin, jangan meronta terus dong!" protes Kyungsoo ketika Kai meronta-ronta minta dibebaskan. "Percuma lho!"

"Seonsaengnim—"

**CKLEK! BLAM!**

Dengan cepat, Kyungsoo membuka pintu kelas lalu mendorong Jongin masuk. Ia buru-buru mengunci pintu kelas agar Jongin tidak bisa kabur. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo agak gugup dan takut jika nantinya Kai akan memukulnya, tapi ia langsung ingat ucapan Baekhyun tadi…

_"… __Jika ia berbuat aneh-aneh, kau tinggal melapor padaku…"_

"Oke, sekarang cepat duduk dan keluarkan bukumu!" titah Kyungsoo dengan suara keras, membuat Jongin menggerutu sebal dan duduk di kursinya. Pemuda berkulit tan itu mengeluarkan bukunya.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku atau aku akan melempar ponselmu keluar jendela." ancam Kyungsoo seraya menyeringai kecil.

"Dasar licik…"

**.**

**.**

Hari demi hari pun berlalu. Semakin lama, Jongin semakin membenci pelajaran sejarah—sudah pelajarannya membosankan, gurunya saja juga membosankan. Terkadang ia tidak hadir untuk pelajaran tambahan, itu pun kalau ia berhasil lolos dari Do Seonsaengnim. Seperti saat ini, Jongin sedang dalam perjalanan pulang setelah berhasil melarikan diri dari pelajaran tambahan—tolong jangan pernah meniru sifat Jongin.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu nampak gusar. Sesekali ia menendang kerikil yang ia temui di jalan. Pikirannya melayang entah ke mana. Mulai dari Do Seonsaengnim, Sehun yang mencomot habis makan siangnya, sampai sebuah kedai ramyeon yang baru dibuka dua hari yang lalu. Kata teman-temannya, makanan di kedai ramyeon itu sangat enak—tapi Jongin tidak berminat ke sana, mungkin harga makanannya mahal.

"Tapi, kenapa aku malah ke kedai ramyeon ini?" Jongin mengerenyit bingung ketika dirinya tiba di depan kedai ramyeon yang di maksud. _Well_, kedai ramyeon tersebut memang terlihat bagus dan banyak pengunjung, sepertinya kedai ramyeon itu beruntung—baru buka tapi sudah sukses besar.

Jongin menghela nafas panjang, "Tidak Kim Jongin, uang jajanmu untuk ditabung." _Agar bisa membeli sepatu keren yang kau lihat di salah satu etalase toko_.

Ia segera berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan kedai ramyeon tersebut. Namun suara balon yang pecah dari arah belakang membuatnya kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kedai ramyeon. Kedua matanya bisa memandang seorang anak kecil yang tengah menangis terisak karena balonnya pecah—entah karena apa.

Kemudian, seorang Yeoja cantik berambut cokelat tua dengan seragam pegawai kedai ramyeon menghampiri anak kecil tersebut. Ia terlihat sedang membawa beberapa brosur, mungkin dia bagian promosi.

Gadis mungil itu berusaha menenangkan si bocah kecil yang masih menangis keras. Wajahnya sangat cantik. Kedua matanya besar, kulitnya putih mulus, dan bibir _kissable_-nya yang nampak menggoda. Jongin terdiam sejenak untuk mengagumi sosok tersebut.

Entah kenapa semuanya bergerak _slowmotion _selain sosok cantik itu—berlebihan, mirip adegan yang Jongin anggap menjijikan di beberapa drama-drama yang pernah ia tonton. Sepertinya sekarang dia sedang—

"Hyung sedang lihat apa?"

Sikutan pelan sukses membuyarkan segala fantasi Jongin. Ia menoleh dan memandang seorang Namja yang lebih pendek darinya dengan tatapan tajam, "Jangan ganggu aku, pendek."

Ia kembali beralih pada sosok cantik tersebut, berusaha tak memperhatikan si pendek yang sempat mengganggu kegiatannya. Kini Yeoja manis tersebut memberikan balon baru untuk si bocah kecil. Anak kecil itu nampak sangat senang dan berterima kasih banyak. Kemudian dia pergi sambil berlari-lari riang.

Diam-diam si pendek mengikuti arah pandang Jongin, "Ah, sepertinya kau melihati temanku terus."

"Temanmu?!" Jongin sontak menoleh ke arah si pendek dan mencengkram kedua bahunya erat. Kedua matanya yang memancarkan rasa antusias tinggi terfokus pada sepasang manik cokelat di hadapannya.

"I-iya." si pendek mengangguk. "Namanya Soo Kyung, dia sukaaaaaaaa sekali sama pelajaran sejarah. Dan, namaku Jongdae, tapi hyung bisa memanggilku Chen."

"Jadi namanya Soo Kyung…" Jongin senyum-senyum sendiri. "Pelajaran sejarah? Kenapa rasanya mirip sekali dengan Do Seonsaengnim?" ia kembali mengerenyit. "Ah, biarlah! Mungkin Soo Kyung itu kembarannya Do Seonsaengnim, versi perempuan."

"Hyung, aku pergi dulu, ya! Dan, kalau hyung ingin menarik perhatiannya, banyak-banyaklah belajar sejarah. Soo Kyung noona hanya menyukai orang yang memiliki wawasan luas tentang sejarah." ucap Chen, seolah mengetahui isi kepala Jongin.

"Iya! Aku pasti akan banyak belajar sejarah! Tapi, tunggu—" Jongin menahan lengan Chen yang hendak pergi. "Apa Soo Kyung ada hubungan keluarga dengan seseorang bernama Do Kyungsoo?"

Chen terdiam sejenak sebelum tersenyum manis dan mengangguk, "Benar, hyung! Soo Kyung noona kembaran Kyungsoo hyung."

**.**

* * *

**.**

Hari itu Kyungsoo menerima tugas yang cukup berat—menggantikan guru lain yang berhalangan hadir. Ia berjalan di koridor sambil membawa tas ransel di punggungnya, bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke rumah dan merasakan kasur empuknya.

Kyungsoo berbelok ke kanan, kedua matanya langsung membulat saat menemukan sosok Kim Jongin berdiri di depan pintu keluar sekolah dengan beberapa buku-buku di tangannya. Sekarang sudah hampir jam 3, seharusnya seluruh siswa sudah pulang sekitar 2 jam yang lalu.

"Kim Jongin, kau sedang apa?" tegur Kyungsoo.

Pemuda berkulit tan yang asyik membaca buku sambil menyender ke dinding itu menoleh dengan wajah sumringah. Ia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dengan senyum lebar, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit bergidik dan mundur beberapa langkah. Tampang Jongin kali ini terlihat menyeramkan, mungkinkah dia akan balas dendam lagi?

Hingga, Kyungsoo harus pasrah karena punggungnya menyapa dinding. Jongin semakin mendekat, dan mendekat—jangan lupakan senyum lebar mengerikannya itu, "Seonsaengnim, tolong ajarkan aku pelajaran sejarah."

Kyungsoo mengerenyit bingung. Ia mengorek kedua telinganya, sepertinya sepulang sekolah ia harus pergi ke dokter THT untuk mengecek kesehatan telinganya yang mulai mendengar suara-suara halusinasi. Tidak mungkin Jongin memintanya untuk mengajarkan pelajaran sejarah! Itu satu hal paling mustahil di dunia ini—dan mungkin tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Maaf—tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Ajarkan aku pelajaran sejarah. Beri aku pelajaran tambahan sebanyak-banyaknya." ulang Jongin sambil menunduk. Sekarang ia malu. Bagaimana tidak malu coba? Dirinya—Kim Jongin si anti sejarah—kini meminta pelajaran tambahan pada guru sejarahnya. "K-kumohon…"

"Kau serius, Jongin? Bukankah—hey!" Kyungsoo tersentak kaget saat Jongin menarik pergelangan tangannya menuju kelas.

Sepertinya Kyungsoo harus menunda acara tidurnya.

**.**

Saat ini Kyungsoo sedang mengajar pelajaran sejarah di kelas bersama salah satu muridnya yang terlihat sangat aneh hari ini. Yang biasanya Jongin tidak pernah fokus memperhatikan Seonsaengnimnya saat menerangkan pelajaran, kini Jongin terlihat sangat fokus. Bahkan ia sering bertanya pada gurunya—bukankah banyak bertanya itu lebih bagus?

Kyungsoo membuat sepuluh soal di papan tulis—sengaja ia membuat soal-soal rumit agar Jongin kesusahan, benar-benar tipikal guru kejam. Setelah sepuluh soal itu tertulis di papan tulis, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk duduk di depan meja Jongin. Ia bertopang dagu sambil memandang jari-jari Jongin yang menggoreskan ujung pena ke atas kertas. Hingga, Jongin berhenti menulis.

"Kenapa?" Kyungsoo mendongak ke arah pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat soalnya kalau Seonsaengnim duduk di depanku."

Kyungsoo ber-oh ria dan menyeret kedua kakinya untuk duduk di sebelah Jongin. Ia kembali melihat buku Jongin, entah kenapa tulisan Jongin yang—menurutnya—terlihat lebih bagus daripada tulisan tangannya itu sangat menarik.

Tiba-tiba Jongin menoleh, membuat Kyungsoo tersentak kaget, "Tolong jangan melihatku terus, aku bisa gugup mengerjakan soal."

"Ya, ya, ya! Kau ini banyak mintanya, Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo menggerutu sebal sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku Jongin. Diam-diam Jongin sedikit melirik ke arah Seonsaengnimnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Dan aku tak bisa fokus kalau Seonsaengnim duduk di sebelahku." Pemuda berwajah manis itu kembali menggerutu setelah mendengar ucapan Jongin barusan. Ia segera pindah tempat ke meja di seberang. Entah kenapa Jongin ingin lebih mengerjai guru sejarahnya itu.

"Juga, aku tidak bisa fokus kalau—" Jongin menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil menatap ke sekeliling. "Kalau—"

"Sudah cepat kerjakan! Waktumu 5 menit lagi!" potong Kyungsoo cepat tanpa menoleh. Jongin tertawa kecil dan kembali mengerjakan soal-soal di buku tulisnya.

Pemuda berwajah manis itu mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela kelas. Kini langit berwarna merah. Matahari mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar manis di lengan kirinya.

"Jongin, kau sudah selesai? Sudah sore, nih." Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Padahal sekarang ia sangat mengantuk, tapi demi Jongin menjadi cerdas ia rela membuang waktu tidurnya.

"Iya. Tolong koreksi kesalahanku, Seonsaengnim." ucap Jongin sambil memberikan buku tulis pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengambil buku itu dan mulai membaca deretan-deretan soal beserta jawabannya. Tulisan tangan Jongin memang bagus dan rapih, beda dengan tulisan tangan Kyungsoo. Dan yang membuat Kyungsoo kagum, kesepuluh soal itu dijawab dengan sangat tepat.

Meski Kyungsoo sudah memberikan soal-soal sulit.

"I-ini benar semua, Jongin!" Kyungsoo mengembalikan buku tulis itu kepada si pemilik. "Semua jawabanmu benar dan sangat tepat! Huwaaa, sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu mendadak ingin belajar sejarah?"

"Sebenarnya… aku—" Jongin terlihat gugup. Ia menduduk dengan rona-rona menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Oh, mungkin kau mau berubah, ya? Aku senang kalau kau jadi semangat belajar sejarah seperti ini, rasanya bukan seperti Jongin yang dulu." Kyungsoo tak bisa menyembunyikan mimik bahagia di wajahnya. "Aku tak pernah menyangka anak anti-sejarah sepertimu akan memohon-mohon padaku untuk diajari pelajaran sejarah. Hahaha!" pemuda bertubuh mungil itu tertawa mengingat kejadian saat Jongin meminta pelajaran tambahan. Jongin hanya merengut sebal.

"Tapi itu bagus, Jongin!" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan jempolnya pada si jangkung yang mulai memasukkan semua alat tulisnya ke dalam tas.

"Makasih, Seonsaengnim…" Jongin tersenyum tipis.

"Karena kau mau berubah, ayo kutraktir makan di kedai ramyeon yang baru dibuka!" ajak Kyungsoo, entah kesambet apa sampai-sampai mengajak Jongin untuk makan di sebuah kedai ramyeon—tapi toh, ia tak perlu bayar karena kedai ramyeon itu milik keluarganya.

Jongin tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk mantap, "Ayo, Seonsaengnim!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya mereka berdua tiba di kedai ramyeon. Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk di salah satu meja dekat jendela. Entah kenapa Jongin selalu menoleh ke penjuru kedai seperti sedang mencari sesuatu—dan Kyungsoo cukup penasaran dengan apa yang dicari muridnya tersebut.

Pesananpun datang, Kyungsoo mulai memakan ramyeonnya, tetapi Jongin masih saja menoleh kanan kiri untuk mencari sesuatu yang ia cari—tentu saja si gadis cantik yang ia temui kemarin di depan kedai ramyeon. Yeoja itu mengenakan seragam kedai ramyeon ini, pasti Yeoja itu bekerja di sini.

"Jongin, kenapa ramyeonnya tidak dimakan?" celetuk Kyungsoo.

Jongin menoleh canggung, "Ah, iya, Seonsaengnim."

Mereka berdua makan dengan tenang, sambil sesekali Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan kiri. Lama-lama Kyungsoo jadi gemas juga melihatnya. Sebenarnya apa yang dicari Jongin di kedai ramyeon milik keluarganya?

"Kau mencari apa?" Jongin kembali menoleh dengan wajah bersemu merah. Kyungsoo hanya mengerenyit bingung sambil terus menyeruput ramyeon pedasnya.

"Seseorang."

Oh, sepertinya Jongin sedang mencari seseorang yang telah menarik perhatiannya—begitulah yang ada dipikiran Kyungsoo.

"Hmm… dia cantik?"

"T-tentu, Seonsaengnim." Jongin tertunduk dalam, malu untuk sekedar membalas tatapan gurunya. Kyungsoo tersenyum jahil.

"Dia pacarmu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A-APA?!" Jongin nyaris saja menyemburkan kuah ramyeon di dalam mulutnya. Kini wajahnya merah padam, dan jantungnya berdetak-detak tak karuan, "B-bukan, Seonsaengnim!"

"Kau bohong, kan? Hahaha, sudahlah jujur saja. Murid-murid lain juga sudah punya pacar kok, aku juga." Kyungsoo tertawa melihat ekspresi lucu Jongin. Ia meminum jusnya tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Jongin yang merah padam.

"Bukan, Seonsaengnim. Mungkin masih calon. Hehehe…" ujar Jongin, kini wajahnya benar-benar merah! Sangat!

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum jahil, "Boleh liat fotonya?"

"Besok saja, oke?! A-aku akan mengambil gambarnya."

"Oke! Aku sangat penasaran dengan gadis yang kau sukai, Kim Jongin."

**.**

* * *

**.**

Malannya Jongin terus-terusan memikirkan si cantik yang akhir-akhir ini sering memenuhi pikirannya. Pemuda berkulit tan itu nampak tengah tidur-tiduran di kasurnya, sesekali berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mengurangi rasa bosan.

Ia menyesal karena tidak menanyakan soal Soo Kyung pada Seonsaengnimnya sewaktu mereka berdua makan ramyeon tadi—waktu itu Jongin memang tidak kepikiran, ia baru kepikiran saat tiba di kamarnya. Kata Chen si pendek, Do Seonsaengnim dan Soo Kyung itu kembaran, pasti Seonsaengnimnya tahu segala hal tentang Soo Kyung sang pujaan hati.

Tiba-tiba Jongin teringat akan janjinya di kedai ramyeon tadi sore.

_ "__Besok saja, oke?! A-aku akan mengambil gambarnya." _

Oh ya, foto Soo Kyung.

Jongin segera bangun berdiri dan menyambar jaket birunya. Seingatnya kedai ramyeon itu buka sampai jam 9 malam—sekarang masih jam 8 malam. Semoga saja ia bisa bertemu dengan Soo Kyung di sana.

Ia ingin menunjukkan foto Soo Kyung pada Do Seonsaengnim.

**.**

**_Drap! Drap! Drap!_**

"Kim Jongin, kau mau ke mana malam-malam begini?!"

"Aku ada urusan. Sebentar kok. Aku akan pulang secepatnya, Eomma. Byeee!"

"Kim Jongin—"

**_Blam!_**

Tanpa sempat menghiraukan ucapan Eommanya, Jongin segera kabur meninggalkan rumah.

Hanya karena ingin mengambil gambar si target cantik di kedai ramyeon.

Bodoh memang.

Sapu dan tongkat kayu akan menantimu di rumah, Kim Jongin!

**.**

**.**

"Hosh… hosh…" Jongin mengatur nafasnya sambil memegangi kedua lututnya. Peluh membanjiri wajah rupawannya. Kakinya terasa lelah setelah berlari menuju kedai ramyeon dari rumahnya yang berjarak lumayan jauh.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu mendongak. Senyum lebar langsung merekah begitu kedua maniknya menangkap seorang Yeoja berwajah manis yang baru saja keluar dari kedai ramyeon. Jongin buru-buru bersembunyi di balik semak-semak dan mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana.

Jongin segera mengklik tombol kamera dan membidik gadis berambut cokelat itu—ia harus _zoom _beberapa kali karena dirinya berada cukup jauh dari Yeoja tersebut.

**_Jepret!_**

"Yes!" Jongin bersorak seraya memandang foto Soo Kyung di layar ponselnya.

Ia mencium foto itu berulang kali sebelum memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana lalu pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan riang gembira.

**.**

Tapi ia tak tahu seberapa murka Appa dan Eommanya di rumah nanti.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**_Esoknya…_**

Hari itu jam pelajaran pertama tengah berlangsung—pelajaran sejarah. Do Seonsaengnim nampak menerangkan pelajaran di depan kelas dengan serius, sementara beberapa murid ada yang fokus pada pelajaran, dan sisanya tidak terlalu mempedulikan.

Salah satu murid yang termasuk kategori tidak mempedulikan adalah Kim Jongin. Sebenarnya dia kenapa sih? Kemarin semangat sekali mengikuti pelajaran tambahan, tapi sekarang ia malah cekikikan tidak jelas sambil menunduk tak memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedang mengajar pelajaran sejarah.

"Oi, Kim Jongin!" sahut Sehun pada temannya. Namun hanya keheningan yang membalas sahutannya—sebenarnya tidak juga, contohnya Seonsaengnim yang asyik menerangkan pelajaran.

"Jongin…"

"Kai!"

"Item!"

"Pesek!"

Sehun menggerutu sebal sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Ia memandang sahabatnya yang asyik menunduk sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Sehun sedikit mengintip apa yang dilihat Jongin.

**.**

Ternyata foto.

**.**

"Jonginnnn!" Sehun meninggikan volume suaranya, untunglah kali ini Jongin membalas sahutannya.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa baru sekarang jawabnya sih—"

"Maaf." Jongin memotong singkat sebelum kembali memelototi foto di laci meja sambil senyum-senyum.

"ASDFGHJKL!"

**.**

"Oh Sehun!"

Sehun tersentak kaget ketika seisi kelas memandangnya—kecuali Jongin tentunya. Pemuda berkulit putih susu itu mulai merasa aura hitam di sekitar tubuh Seonsaengnimnya yang mulai mendekat. Dalam hati Sehun hanya merutuki dirinya yang telah mengucapkan kata-kata dengan suara setengah teriak.

Bukannya berjalan menghampiri Sehun, Kyungsoo malah berbalik ke arah Jongin. Sebenarnya tadi Kyungsoo ingin memarahi Sehun, tapi menanyai Jongin yang cekikikan tidak jelas sambil tertunduk itu lebih penting daripada harus marah-marah—Kyungsoo hanya ingin memastikan apakah Jongin itu sehat atau tidak.

"Ekhem… Kim Jongin."

Pemuda berkulit tan itu tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara horor dari sebelah kanannya. Ia buru-buru memasukkan foto Soo Kyung ke dalam laci mejanya dan menoleh ke arah kanan.

Oh tidak, Kyungsoo terlihat sangat murka!

"A-apa Seonsaengnim?"

"Tadi kau melihat apa, hah?!" Kyungsoo memasukkan tangannya ke dalam laci meja Jongin, tapi Jongin berusaha menahannya. "Jongin!" satu bentakan itu mampu membuat Jongin terdiam dan berhenti menahan lengan Seonsaengnimnya.

Setelah menemukan sesuatu di dalam laci meja, Kyungsoo buru-buru mengambilnya dan memelototinya dengan kedua mata bulat nan besar miliknya. Begitu melihat foto tersebut, rasanya Kyungsoo seperti ditimpa ribuan batu.

"Sebentar… ini—" Kyungsoo shock dengan mulut sedikit menganga dan kedua mata terbuka lebar.

"U-umm… dia orang yang kucari di kedai ramyeon kemarin, Seonsaengnim." jelas Jongin. "Namanya Soo Kyung."

Seisi kelas memandangi kedua insan itu dengan tatapan heran. Beberapa siswi nampak berbisik-bisik dengan teman sebangkunya. Mereka tak mengerti maksud dari ucapan si guru baru dengan si murid.

"Tapi, Jongin—" Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Ia menatap Jongin dengan tatapan horor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gadis di dalam foto ini adalah **aku**."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**(A/N) **Maaf lama update FanFic ini TT_TT Sekarang aku udah SMP, mungkin bakal lama update FF TT_TT Tapi kalo lagi iseng aku bakal lanjutin FF kok :)

Dan, makasih kepada semua readers yang telah membaca FF ini ;A; Chapter ini ga sempet kuedit, jadi maaf kalo typo bertebaran ;-;

Sekarang aku ganti penname, soalnya merasa ga enak kalo pake nama asli ._.

Oh ya, apa di FF ini mesti diselipin ChanBaek? Kalo iya, chapter depan aku masukin Chanyeol :D

* * *

**Thanks To:**

**dyodokyung, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, DianaSangadji, lee kaisoo, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, Imeelia, soo baby, ajib4ff, jenny, Princebabysoo, Deer Panda, Sihyun Jung, BBCnindy, siscaMinstalove, dokyungsoo21, chocoDOnutKRISpy, lena99, JongInyah , KyungIn. KIM, Jung Eunhee**

**(P.s: Makasih yang udah review ;-; Maaf ga dibales ;-;)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review Please?**


End file.
